


A Little Less Next Time

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, I will never stop writing these two, elf getting drunk, pointy eared life ruiners, stupid elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Celebrían take a day away from their duties to be with each other. It gets slightly out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



It was not often that the Lord and Lady had wine imported to Imladris. And when they did, it was a special occasion for them both. It was not that Celebrían was carrying  a child, oh no. Elrond would barely let her in the same room as wine if she were pregnant. But nor was it an anniversary to their marriage, only a few years behind them now.  
  
In fact, there was no reason beyond the fact that Elrond and Celebrían wished to enjoy something different together and just take a couple of days away from their duties to relax. The kitchens made them a large lunch and packed it neatly for them as well as a bottle of wine, the morning they left. Much of the day was spent riding, racing one another through the trees until they reached a lake. It was quiet but for their horses and the birds around them. For awhile, they settled comfortable along the edge of the water, Celebrían leaning against Elrond while he sang softly into her ear.  
  
Some may not enjoy the sound of his singing but Celebrían did, it was soothing and made her feel warm, safe, as if nothing in the word could reach them and disturb them. She sighed softly against him and he brushed a hand through her hair in reply, lightly brushing his knuckles along her cheek and tracing her ear as he did.  
  
“Why did we not do this sooner?” Celebrían asked quietly, knowing already the reason. There was far too much for both of them to do in Imladris. And both knew that when they returned, there would be a great deal to catch up on. It would be worth it though, if only for time alone.  
  
Elrond turned and kissed her gently. He knew that he didn’t need to answer her and the kiss was to draw her thoughts away from the fact that they’d waited to do this, that they were away from it all for at least a day. And then he stood, bringing her with him, and unpacked the picnic they’d brought, carefully setting everything out before playfully dragging his wife down into the grass beside it all. She draped herself over him and cupped his cheek with her hand before plucking his circlet from his head and tossing it aside, leaving his hair to hang a bit more loosely around his head.  
  
“Was that necessary, Celebrían?” He asked, voice stern but soon cracking as a laugh escaped him. How could her be upset with her over this? In retaliation though, he did the same to her before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. “Now, I think we ought enjoy this feast before the birds steal it away from us.” He kissed her once more though before letting her sit up.  
  
The couple picked at the food, frequently teasing one another with each bite, sipping at the wine before kissing the other and savoring the taste of both. There was a noticeable change though by the time they’d finished half the bottle. Celebrían had become far more prone to lean against him, her kisses sloppy and sometimes missing his lips entirely which she would laugh at each time. She laughed quite a bit more freely as well, her cheeks her lightly flushed and soon her words slurred, it was nearly unnoticeable but Elrond knew her better than nearly any other in Middle Earth and caught it quickly.  
  
His wife was getting drunk.  
  
“Celebrían… Have you ever had this wine before?” He asked this slowly, an incredulous grin forming along his features. Even intoxicated, his wife was lovely and he hadn’t ever entertained the thought of seeing her like this. Though that made it no less entertaining.  
  
“Mm, not sssure. I would remember the flavor-- or perhaps that was you.” She laughed softly, pressing her face against his chest at her own words. “You taste better.” Another fit of laughter, this time from both as he gently moved his wife back from him and watched her, shaking his head. She really was drunk.  
  
“I think you have had-” Before her could finish, she was wrapping her arms around him and kissing him hard. For a moment he stopped thinking, only the feel of her lips moving against his existing, before he came to his senses and broke the kiss, pulling away from her and gently capturing her wrists in his hands. “I think that you have had enough, my love.”  
  
It seemed their day to themselves would have to end sooner than they’d hoped. He had her remain where they’d been sitting while he cleaned up, being interrupted several times by her though not unpleasantly. Eventually though, everything was packed and put away. Elrond helped Celebrían climb onto her horse, taking a few extra moments to make sure she didn’t slide off before mounting his own and leading them back to Imladris.  
  
Like it’s rider, the horse moved erratically under Celebrían’s guidance and it wasn’t long before Elrond had to stop both and have his wife ride with him and guide her horse alongside them. It was slower than when they’d left home that morning but they were, at least, moving. And he knew that she’d be much safer riding with him than on her own. It was difficult still though. Celebrían would turn to him as they were riding, fingers brushing against him where she could reach and touches lingering. Elrond had to admit to himself, she was quite affectionate when drunk.  
  
They returned home a couple of hours after the Sun had set. Elrond helped his wife down from the horse, holding onto her as she hung on him for a moment before making sure the horses were put away safely. And then came the task of getting Celebrían inside quietly. Which was unlikely to happen, the way she tripped as she stood, falling into his arms with another laugh. Shaking his head, fond smile on his lips, he swiftly lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, burying her face against his shoulder and pressing light kissing against his neck.  
  
“So chivalrous…” She mumbled as he carried her inside and to their rooms. Once there though he had a time trying to get her to let him go, eventually settling on laying down on the bed with her. Where she immediately began to curl up against him.  
  
“We are not dressed for bed, Celebrían.” He commented, gently loosing her arms from around him, listening to her whine softly as he did so and he could have sworn her heard her mumble that she didn’t care. “Celebrían please. It would hardly take more than a moment.”  
  
“It will do no harm to lay as we are for one night.” She said softly. “And I am comfortable.” As if to drive her point home, she draped herself a bit more fully over her husband, looking at him slyly as if to ask if he would deny her this. He didn’t answer, not in words, but he did sigh and held her to him.  
  
“At least our boots then. I imagine neither of us will be comfortable wearing those through the night.” She seemed to think about it before conceding and let him up so he could remove his own. And then swiftly moving before she could remove hers and doing it himself, lightly brushing his fingers over the bottom of her foot and watching her squirm and laugh before moving back beside her and pulling her close.  
  
Much of the night was spent talking, Celebrían gradually becoming more and more tired before falling asleep with her head on his chest. And Elrond made sure to remember to go a little easier the next time they had that particular wine. Although he wasn’t too disappointed with her being so determined to stay close to him. Who would have guessed that she was such an affectionate drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bgoldfish for beta-ing for me!


End file.
